Sweet Seduction
by drowninginmysleep5
Summary: Voldemort has a special job for Draco, will he pull through?
1. Final Request

Sweat Seduction

Chapter 1: Final Request

Draco Malfoy landed on his knees as he was thrown into a dark, cold room. His wrists hurt from the rope binding his hands together. He was still his handsome self, but the torture he had endured over the summer had seemed to take a toll on his appearance. Ever since he and Snape had returned from Hogwarts last year, Draco had been tortured every single day. In the mornings, the Dark Lord himself would heal the wounds he had gained only to have them sliced opened once more. He always said that he wanted Draco to lie awake with the pain of it. Sometimes his own father would come in and torture him. There was no love in his eyes, there wasn't any hate either. There was pure indifference. He felt nothing for his son. Not one drop of sympathy. His once best friends had started torturing him. Crabbe and Goyle may not be smart enough to perform the crusiartis (sp?) curse, but their fists served as a worthy substitute. Today, he had gotten Crabbe and McNair. McNair was the brains, while Crabbe was the bronze. He could feel that his ribs had been cracked. His nose stung from being broken yet again to day. A cut had formed just above his eye and was slowly bleeding down his face. And to top it all off, he couldn't feel his right hand which lead him to believe that all the bones in it had been broken. All together today had been a good morning, a merciful morning. Voldemort stood in front of him wand in plain sight. Just the sight of his wand was ten times more intimidating than having a gun at your forehead. Draco didn't flinch or move or show any signs of weakness.

"So, Draco," Voldemort hissed, "how was your morning?"

Draco didn't respond. He kept his eyes on Voldemort's and no where else.

"Oh come on now boy. You should be used to your punishment," he said. Draco looked beside Voldemort where Snape stood. Snape had been punished too. But for only three hours as apposed to the three months that Draco had paid for his mistake. Snape gave up the information about the unbreakable vow and how he had to blow his cover or else die from the inside out as a result of the vow. He told of how Draco had lowered his wand and how Draco was the traitor and he was merely doing Voldemort's deeds. He gave up Draco. Draco hated him with every ounce of his body for that.

"I have a mission for you that may just give that mark on your arm mean something once again," Voldemort explained. "I need you to go back to school."

Draco looked at him horror stricken. "Don't worry, thanks to the damn Profit, you're the hero by lowering your wand. Snape's the criminal," he spat glaring at the man on his right.

"My Lord," Snape began, "I told you, it wasn't my fault…"

"Silence!" Voldemort shouted hitting Snape with a curse that knocked him off his feet.

"Do not question your master. Now Draco, when you go back to school, there is a certain girl I need you to "get" for me. I need you to seduce her to the point that she would do anything for you. Follow you anywhere, kill for you, lead you anywhere, and even die for you. Now, the witch I have in mind is going to be tricky. This is why I wouldn't get Zabini. He may be a lady killer, but he's no you. I have heard of your special "talents" and thought that this was right up your road. But, if you would like to spend the rest of your days with his routine, then be my guest and refuse."

Draco looked around the room. There was Snape, his father, Crabbe, and Zabini all looking at him waiting for the answer to death or to life.

"Who is it?" Draco finally asked.

"Some one I am sure you are very, very familiar with," Voldemort responded pleased.

"A witch by the name of Hermione Granger."

"Granger?" Draco said in disbelief. "Do you wish to bring a mudblood to our side and muck up the place? Why do you want her?"

"Draco, Draco," the Dark Lord said shaking his head. "I don't want her to join us. I want you to bring her to me by the end of your school year so I can kill her personally. If she wasn't so close to Potter, then it would be easier. I wish to kill our biggest threat personally."

Draco took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I will do it," he finally said.

"It's settled then, you have one year to seduce Hermione Granger for me," Voldemort told him. "And Draco, don't disappoint me."

"I promise you, I shall not," he responded as two Death Eaters helped him out of his binds.

"And just so you know, my people inside the Ministry have made you Head boy to make your work a little easier. I mean after all, you'll share a room with her," Voldemort said in a note of finality. "You're bags are up stairs, you leave tomorrow.


	2. Farther Than Before

Sweet Seduction

Chapter 2: Farther Than Before

Draco woke up with an actual smile on his smile. A smile that had been dead for three months. He couldn't wait to get back to school, to safety. Anywhere was better then this damned place. Even if it meant being around Granger 24/7.

"Get up!" his father snapped sticking his head into Draco's room. "You and the others are leaving in fifteen minutes!"

"Fine," Draco responded. He was surprised at how calm his voice was. He quickly got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing tight black pants and a black shirt. Though he had been malnourished during the summer, he was still fit from Quiditch. It was amazing what one day cut short of torture could do for his appearance. He looked a lot better than he did yesterday.

"Let's go," Zabini said coming up next to him. Draco followed him, Crabbe, and Goyle to a Ministry car compliments of McNair.

They all piled into the car and Draco found himself sitting next to Crabbe. He sat there in silence the entire car ride. He feared that he might kill Crabbe if he talked. He didn't even bother going to a compartment with the traitors. He just went straight to the Head's compartment and began to read a muggle book he had brought. It was called "Pride and Prejudice" and it seemed to capture his interest. Voldemort had it lying around from one of his muggle victims and Draco had just happened to pick it up one day and began to read. He heard voices outside the compartment not too long after he had become settled.

"Are you sure you don't want to protect you?" Harry Potter asked.

"Harry, I'm a big girl now," Hermione Granger responded. "I can handle Malfoy if I need to."

"If he touches you I'll sock him," Ron Weasley growled.

"I'm sure he's terrified," Hermione said. Though Draco couldn't see her, he knew that she had just rolled her eyes.

"He better be," Ron said apparently unaware of the sarcasm.

"So I supposed that ten year old over the summer was just as terrified as Malfoy when he socked you in the stomach," Harry joked. Hermione burst out laughing.

"I'll talk to you guys later," she told them opening the door and entering. Draco took a good look at her. She had changed since the last time he had seen her. Draco was glad Voldemort wanted him to seduce her as opposed to some of the other girls in their year. He would gladly seduce Hermione with the improvement he saw in her. Her chest had to be at least a C now and she had defiantly gotten curvy over the summer, but she still had her flat stomach. Her frizzy curls were no more; instead, her hair had straightened and now had highlights. Draco stared at her as if he had never seen a girl before.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," Hermione said seeing how he was staring. Draco gave her his infamous smirk.

"Sorry, Granger. I was thinking about how much you've changed over this summer," Draco sneered.

"Funny," Hermione responded, "I was going to say the same about you. Did you get hit with a bad hex or something?"

"Ha, ha Granger, why don't you go f…" Draco started, but Dumbledore entered the compartment (a/n Dumbledore comes back in my story!)

"Good afternoon Head Boy and Head Girl," he said bowing to them both. "As you know, you two will share a dorm, the password is amant (for all those who aren't trying to major in Latin as I am, that means they love) and I think that that's it." He clapped his hands together. "Have a good day."

"Now, Malfoy if…" Hermione started, but she found herself all of a sudden pinned to the seat. Draco pinned her wrists to the seat and glared down at her.

"Now, we have to set some ground rules, mudblood. First of all, you will not disrespect me as you did before Dumbledork came in here. Second, you will listen to me now, I do not want Potter or Weasel coming after me. And finally, I need you to stop being mean to me," he told her. He finally let her up.

"Fine!" Hermione snapped fixing her slightly disheveled shirt. "Truce," she said extending a hand.

"Truce," Draco said shaking her hand.

As the train slowed to a stop, Draco pushed by Hermione to go get a good carriage.

"We have to get into the Head's carriage dumbass," she said catching up to him. They both slid into their personal carriage and drove away to the castle.

"Why did you want to call a truce?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to have to deal with you all year as a bitch," he responded.

"Well, maybe I didn't want to deal with you being a bastard," she retorted. _Wow this is off to a good start,_ she thought.

She didn't realize that they had reached the castle. She was about to exit, when Draco turned her around and smashed his lips to hers. She kept eyes opened in confusion, but slowly closed them and kissed him back. He then pushed her off and exited the carriage and left her sitting there in mystery.


	3. Everytime I Breathe

Sweet Seduction

Chapter 3: Every Time I Breathe

Hermione entered the Great Hall in a haze. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Draco Malfoy, Draco "Manwhore" Malfoy had kissed her. She somehow made it to the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione!" someone yelled behind her. She turned to see her best friend, Ginny Weasley, running behind her. Ginny grabbed her into a bone crushing hug. Apparently she had missed Hermione. "Damn, you look good."

"You too," Hermione responded. She was very jealous of Ginny. Ginny was confident, pretty, and a whore…in a good way though. Hermione may have had a handful of boyfriends both muggle and wizard, but she had never gone all the way before.

"What's up?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said for she had been looking at a certain blonde boy eat his dinner.

"Tell me," Ginny said sternly. Hermione sighed and then decided to come clean.

"Okay, but promise you wont tell **anyone** what I am about to tell you," Hermione said.

"I can't make any promises," Ginny said stubbornly.

"Then I can't make any promises about keeping that little fifteen minutes you and Justin spent behind the greenhouse," Hermione said.

"You wouldn't," Ginny gasped appalled.

"I would hoe!" Hermione joked.

"Bring it on bi-atch," Ginny retorted.

Both girls walked off slinging their arms over the others shoulders. Once they got to the common room, Hermione gave the password to a portrait to Sid Vicious of the Sex Pistols. Obviously Draco had picked the portrait. The picture was playing a bass and screaming when they approached it. (Classic Sid Vicious moment thur) they went into Hermione's room and sat on the bed talking.

"So what about the secret?" Ginny asked.

"Okay, take the fire whiskey you're trying to hide from me," Hermione stated pointing to a lump under Ginny's robes. Ginny sighed and took out a bottle of fire whiskey, but much to her surprise, Hermione took a swig and gave it back to her.

"Okay, I'm ready," Hermione said. "Draco Malfoy, he….kissed me."

"Holy shit!" Ginny exclaimed. "Wow, Fred owes me money."

"What?"

"You know the job the Order gave you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, they want me to seduce Malfoy so they can get close to finding Voldemort," Hermione responded. "But why does he owe you money?"

"He thought it would take longer for the first kiss," Ginny said slyly. "Ten galleons for Ginny!"

"Wow, what a friend you are."

"In all seriousness, did you kiss him?"

"No, he kissed me!"

"Oh well, what Fred doesn't know wont hurt him."

"You little bitch. Betting on my job."

"What? It's not like you wouldn't do it."

"No I wouldn't. I take my job very seriously."

"So Draco apparently."

"Shut up whore."

"Slut."

"Hoe."

"Hate to break up the party," a voice drawled behind them, "but Granger needs to get some sleep." Malfoy was standing behind them and was sneering at them both.

"Piss off, Malfoy," Hermione said forgetting about the mission and the kiss.

Ginny was already slipping passed Draco not wanting to get in between them. Draco looked over his shoulder to make sure she was gone.

"Look Granger, we both knew that you liked that kiss in the carriage. So please stop acting like you hate me," Draco said leaning against the door frame. Hermione got a sudden stroke of brilliance. She walked over to him and got really close to him.

"You're right, I'm sorry for being an ass," she looked deep into his eyes and saw him lean into her, she then pushed him out of the room and slammed the door in his face.

"Don't worry Granger, we have all year!" he shouted.

"Halleluiah it's only that long," Hermione muttered getting ready for bed.


	4. Somebody To Love

Chapter 4: Somebody to Love

Hermione woke up the next morning ready to get out of the dormitory as soon as possible. She quickly hopped into the shower. But in her haste to get leave without being noticed, she forgot to lock the door.

Draco awoke to the noise of running water. He grinned as he stared at the door to the conjoined bathroom he and Hermione shared. This was way too easy. She might as well have come into his room naked and crawled into his bed. He snuck into the bathroom quietly and slipped off his shirt, but as he was about to remove his pants, when he heard the sound of the water shutting off. He froze. He saw Hermione climb out of the shower completely naked. Her legs were long and perfect, her body had nice curves in the right places, her breast were to die for, and her stomach and…

"Get out!" she screamed pushing him out before slamming the door behind him. She got dressed and pushed him aside as she ran to the Great Hall. Draco watched her leave and thought of what he was do to get her alone. He walked away down the potions hall and disappeared into an empty classroom.

Hermione sat down in a seat next to Ginny. She must have looked pissed because Ginny leaned over and whispered to her, "What's up your ass this morning?"

"Malfoy," Hermione said angrily.

"What did he do?"

"He was fucking born."

Hermione had calmed down since that morning in the dormitory. Her talk with Ginny had helped a lot. She didn't know what she would do without Ginny. Probably die. As Hermione approached the potion's classroom, an arm grabbed her and pulled her into a near by classroom that was deserted.

"Muflioto!" a voice hissed behind her. There was no one to hear her scream. She got ready to fight her attacker, when she got a good look at his face.

"Malfoy," she exclaimed. "What the hell…" but Draco pinned her to the nearest wall and pressed his lips to hers. She was shocked and she pushed him away. She stood there breathing hard and staring at him before grabbing his shirt and pulling him into her. They kissed again but with more passion and fire. The fire of hate. Hermione tangled her fingers in Draco's hair as Draco slipped his tongue into Hermione's mouth. Suddenly realization came over Hermione and she pushed him away once again.

"What the hell are we doing?" she screamed. "We hate each other!"

"Then why was it you that started the real snogging session we just had?" Draco asked trapping her. Hermione looked at him with pure hate in her eyes. She walked over to the door, but Draco pushed a hand against blocking her path.

"I have to get to potions as do you," she said.

"We can take a break for today," Draco said smirking leaning down and kissing a spot below her ear. She held back the urge to moan. Draco knew that that was a sensitive spot for many girls and now Hermione was no exception.

"Good day, Mr. Malfoy," she said slipping by him and going into her potions class. He followed behind her.

"Aw, Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Granger," Slughorn said extending his arms. "Making our school a better place by doing your duties as Head Boy and Girl I supposed. Well since everybody else has their year long partners, I guess you two will pair up."

All during the potions class, Hermione had to endure Draco whispering things into her ear in an attempt to win her over. She packed up so fast when the bell rang, Draco could have sworn she used magic. She dashed back to the dormitory and turned on her stereo as loud as she could. She loved her muggle stereo. It had two large speakers and a six CD holder. She set it to random and her Queen CD came on playing one of her favorite songs. She started sing along to "Somebody to Love".

_I work hard (he works hard) everyday of my life  
I work till I ache my bones, at the end (at the end of the day)  
I take home my hard earned pay all on my own  
I get down (down) on my knees (knees)  
And I start to pray (praise the Lord)  
'Til the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord somebody (somebody) oooh somebody (please)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Draco entered the dormitory to hear music playing. He pressed his head against Hermione's door and her singing some old muggle music. Her voice was pretty good.

_Got no feel I got no rhythm , I just keep losing my beat  
(you just keep losing and losing) I'm OK I'm alright (he's alright)  
I ain't gonna face no defeat, I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free Lord_

That's when it hit him; he needed her to love him and not just lust over him. Only then, could he fulfill his job.


	5. Wishful Thinker

**Okay I'm writing these so short b/c I write them in class when I've got nothing better to do b/c I know it all already. Sorry so short!**

Chapter 5: Wishful Thinker

Hermione began to avoid Draco at all cost in order to avoid another repeat of the day in the classroom. During potions, she wouldn't even make eyes contact with him. Before she knew it, a month had gone by and not one remark or seducing move from Draco. She calmed down a little. Obviously Draco had found a new play thing and didn't need her anymore. He wouldn't leave her alone for this long without that as a reason.

Draco had kept himself busy planning on how to get Hermione to love and trust him. He had come to the conclusion that if he left her alone for awhile, then it would lead her into a false sense of security and she would find herself in one of his traps again with no exit. This was taking **way** too long. _Well, at least Grangers hot_, he would think.

_No don't say that_, another inner voice would command.

_Who the hell asked you for your opinion?_

_Duh! I'm dignity and I'm speaking loud and clear._

_Well, who invited you dignity?_

_Envy._

_Hate envy…wow am I having a conversation with my emotions now. I must be crazy! _

It was before his emotions literally got the better of him that he made up his mind on what he was going to do.

Hermione strolled down the potion's hallway humming a song that she had listened to this morning, "Age Six Racer" by Dashboard Confessional (hey my future husband is in that band!). She had almost reached the potion's class when a hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She saw Draco smirking at her.

"I need to get to class and so do you," she said turning to the classroom, but instead was slammed against the nearest wall. Draco pinned her wrist to it so that she could fight back.

"Granger, Granger, Granger, why must you deny me?" he asked. "You want me so bad why do you fight it?"

"Because I hate you and I am repulsed by you. That's why!"

"Any girl in this school would want to be in this position you're in right now," he whispered in her ear.

"Then get any other girl to take my place," she pleaded.

"Nothing can replace you," Draco said running a hand up her thigh. Hermione kicked his shin and broke free running into the classroom. Draco came in about three minutes later. He had to regain himself before coming into the classroom apparently. He sat down next to her and stared at her. She pretended like he didn't exist and just kept her focus on Slughorn.

"Okay class," Slughorn beamed, "we're going to learn about a new potion that will reduce signs of aging."

Hermione was on the edge of her seat, ready to learn.

"You might want to write this down…" Slughorn continued. Hermione already had a quill at hand. "First, you need to crush up the rib of a unicorn to a powder. Then, you must…"

But Hermione became distracted by a hand on her knee. She tried to push Draco's hand off of her legs with little success. She felt it make its way slowly up her thigh. She could see him smirking out of the corner of her eye. She closed her eyes and tried to focus.

_Ignore him, ignore him_, she thought. _Ignore him, ignore hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…_

She felt his finger on the outside of her underwear.

"Are you alright Ms. Granger?" Slughorn asked. She took this opportunity to stand up.

"Yes, Mr. Slughorn. I was just wondering how you came to find this potion," she said sucking up to him. She knew there wasn't a lot of time left in class and if Slughorn would just ramble on a bit, then she might be able to slip out of Draco's grasp.

"Oh, such an excellent story behind that you see…" Slughorn began, but the bell rang and Hermione dashed out of the classroom and to her room. She slammed the door and heard Draco on the other side.

"You can't run forever, Granger!" he yelled. "You'll see."


	6. Konstantine's Walking Down The Stairs

Chapter 6: And Konstantine's Walking Down the Stairs…

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of someone crying. She quietly slipped out of bed and to the source of the sobbing. She found Draco kneeling by the fire crying uncontrollably. The fire was emerald green which lead her to believe that someone had been there talking to him recently. Hermione stood beside his crouching figure. He looked up and tried to quickly dry his tears.

"What the hell do you want, Granger?" he snapped.

"You don't have to stop crying just because I'm here," she soothed. "I promise on my mom's life I won't tell anyone."

Draco broke down and began to bawl into his hands. Hermione got down on her knees beside him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"What happened, Malfoy?" she asked softly.

"My mom, they found her body 20 miles south of here. That was a ministry representative who contacted me," he explained still sobbing.

"I know how you feel…"

"Shut the fuck up, Granger! You don't know how I feel! I just lost the last thing worth living for! My dad hates me and now my mom's gone, so don't you dare tell me you know how I feel!"

"Look, Malfoy," she said calmly. "My life isn't as perfect as you think."

"Yeah right, you and your perfect muggle world!"

"My brother's gone and my dad is in prison. I know exactly how you feel," she said. She put her arms around him trying to console him. He held onto her like it was the only thing keeping him from death.

"I'll help you to bed," she said walking him to his bedroom. She was about to leave, when Draco called out to her.

"Her…Granger," he said. She turned around.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," he told her. She smiled at him and slowly turned back to the bed. She lay down beside him. Draco looked to see that his hand was dangerously close to hers. That was when something went through his mind. Something that made his stomach feel funny, something that made his head get light_. Just take it_, that certain something said, _just take it. _

It was amazing how he could bed a girl and not think twice about it, but to be so nervous as to hold Hermione's hand, well…it was simply absurd. _What are you waiting for? Do it now!_

He slowly reached out for her hand still resting next to his and touched it lightly with one finger. Hermione looked over at him and smiled. Draco smiled (not smirked) back and laced his fingers with hers.

"Thanks for being here," he whispered to her.

"Don't ever mention it. You know I won't," she joked. Draco felt sleep wash over him a few moments later. Hermione's smiled slowly turned to a frown as she realized what she must do. She gave the sleeping Draco one last look before separating their hands and began to search the room. She checked his trunk, the dresser, even a shows box beneath the bed, but there was no information she could use. She got frustrated and hit the wall nearest the bed. She heard a rumbling noise and the wall lifted up to reveal a room. She gazed around in wonder. Pictures filled this room. Pictures that were hand drawn. She saw one of Draco's mother, another was of a faceless boy smoking a cigarette and looking down upon a dark city (thank you Grant for the inspiration), another was of the same boy in a grave yard drinking from a bottle next to a tomb stone that read, "RIP Lost Soul."

"Oh, Draco," she said looking at the pictures he had drawn. They were all about the deep depression that he had gone into after that summer. But Hermione didn't know, she had no idea the true pain behind these pictures. She turned and saw the most shocking picture of all, it was of her. Her hair was blowing in the wind and she was smiling softly. She touched the picture and felt something inside of her. _I guess I do care about him_, she thought. She spotted a notebook on the ground and picked it up. _Jackpot!_

"Duosmotos," she muttered. An exact replica of the book appeared in her other hand. She placed the notebook exactly where she had found it and went back to Draco.

"I'm always there for you," she whispered laying down beside him once again before falling asleep.


	7. Swallow, Choke, and Die

Chapter 7: Swallow, Choke, and Die

Draco woke up to find Hermione sleeping peacefully beside him. He couldn't help but think about how hard last night would have been if she hadn't been there. She had comforted him. She had done something that no one but his own mother had ever done. He closed his eyes sitting on the edge of the bed thinking about the last time he had seen her alive. She had told him to meet him in the room of requirement so that none of the Death Eaters could track the conversation. She was sitting there crying once Draco had arrived he sat down on the couch she had been sitting on and tried to comfort her.

"Mom," he had said, "I'll do it. I promise. I won't make it so that he kills me. He can't kill me if I do the job."

"You're my baby, Draco," she sobbed. "I loose you, I loose it all."

"What makes you so sure that I'm going to die?" he asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I don't think you are going to die. I'm worried about what your reaction is going to be when I'm dead."

"What? I would never let him kill you. If he does, I'll kill him! Besides he has no reason to kill you."

"I'm running away, Draco. I can't take this life anymore."

"No!" Draco exclaimed horror struck. "You can't, I won't let him hunt you down like a dog!"

"I'm doing this to ensure your safety. If I drop out the other side might be willing to take you in. If you're safe, I don't care whether I live or die."

"Don't say that mom."

"Just promise me that if they offer you help and safety, you take it."

"I promise mom, I would do anything for you."

Draco opened his eyes and felt tears forming again. That was merely three days before Snape took him away from the job and dragged him back to the Dark Lord, back to hell.

He got dressed and was careful not to disturb Hermione as she slept. He really did care about her. How could he ever had have been so mean to someone who could show that much love to someone that they called an enemy? It made all sense and no sense at all. He heard Hermione stir behind him and looked to see her rubbing her eyes to waken herself.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning to you too," he responded. "Thanks for being there for me, Granger."

"It's no problem, really," she told him sitting up off the bed to look outside. It was raining.

"I mean, you're not half bad for a mudblood," he stated. Hermione looked at him in disbelief of how he could say anything like that after what she had done for him.

"Thanks a bunch, Malfoy!" she said running out of the room.

"Shit," Draco muttered before following her. "Hermione!" he called running after her. She had run straight out of the castle to the quiditch pitch. She finally stopped when she had to catch her breath.

"Look, Granger, I'm sorry about what I said back there. I'm just….just…" he started to say but he couldn't finish. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"You're just what?" she asked as calmly as possible.

"I'm just fucked up!" he yelled. "There is something between us and if you can't feel it, then you're not as smart as everyone gives you credit for. I'm just scared of that feeling. I've bed more girls than you can probably count and half of those I don't even remember their names. The other half I barley even remember if they were in my house. None of those girls have ever done what you have done for me."

"Which is?"

"Made me feel at home. I've been a jack ass to you all year because I just wanted to get into your pants, but now, I really care about you."

Hermione looked at the ground before speaking.

"Look, I do feel something for you. Something more than just a sexual attraction. It's something deeper than that. I trusted you with secrets last night that no one else knows. Everybody thinks that I live in lovey-dovey land back in the muggle world, but I don't. My life is so messed up right now I don't have the courage to tell anyone else."

Draco stood there and only then realized just how cold it was standing there in the rain.

"Let's try just to be friends," he finally said.

"Yes," she said extending a hand. Hermione shivered slightly at the cold running up her body from the rain soaking her cloths.

"This is the official treaty," he said shaking her hand. He then pulled her into him. This time, she didn't object.

"I guess this is the real treaty, Malfoy," she whispered looking up at him. He stroked her cheek slightly.

"I like it better when you call me Draco, Hermione," he whispered back. He lightly pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back and gave her look as though asking if this was alright.

"Yes," slipped from her lips. He took her mouth with his once more tasting the rain on them. He slid him tongue across her bottom lips and she let it slip in. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss still. Hermione shivered once again, but it wasn't from the rain, it was from how Draco was making her feel. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Draco began to leave kisses down her neck which caused her to hold him closer. Suddenly, Draco pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," he said before walking off and leaving her in the rain to figure out what had happened.


	8. Lay Me Down

Chapter 8: Lay Me Down

(Lyrics by the Wreckers)

Draco slammed his fist to the wall once he was inside. He was letting her get to him. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it.

_Damn her_, he thought.

Hermione stood there looking at where Draco had disappeared. She felt tears mix with the rain still falling on her face.

_I'm stupid, I'm foolish. How could I fall in love with him_, she thought. She froze. Did she love him? She knew she had never felt this way about anyone else before. But was it love?

Draco walked into the potion's class two days later to find Hermione the first one in the class as usual. She was quietly reading her potions book and didn't even notice him sit down and place a note on the table.

"Hermione," he whispered. She looked up at him. "Hear me out. I'm afraid that if I get too close to you, I might hurt you. Please give me a chance." He looked around to make sure they were still alone and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you." He suddenly got up and left the classroom obviously not wanting to know how this would turn out. Hermione looked to see a piece of paper sitting on the desk and opened it.

Hermione,

You may not feel the same way as I do, but I'm in love with you. If you feel the same, I must know

Draco Malfoy

**You let me in cause after all it seemed like the right thing to do  
I close my eyes and there you fall I wonder what you could possibly know  
about breaking down that I don't**

Draco had skipped all his classes in an effort to avoid Hermione till she came to a decision. He was reading "Pride and Prejudice" once more and was almost done with it. He stretched out on the couch of the living room of their dorm. He set down his book only to find Hermione in front of him wearing a long overcoat. He raised an eyebrow at this.

**It's been a while since I begged for anything now I want more  
So lay me down I'm lonely  
you don't understand me  
you never even tried to anyway**

She shrugged it off to reveal her wearing a black lace thong and bra. She just stood there too nervous to move. Draco had noticed this and stood up to walk to her. His hands were shaking and Hermione reached out and held them to calm him.

"You nervous?" she asked.

"Not with you here," he responded.

**I hear you say, it's not the same, I'm sorry it's just something I just can't explain  
So shut your mouth and hold me close we know it's better than being alone  
I don't mind cause nothings what it seems**

Draco kissed her passionately laying her down on the couch. She slowly pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his toned chest. She noticed a red mark across it. She traced it with her finger making him shiver at her touch. She the kissed wound before working on his belt.

**lay me down I'm lonely  
you don't understand me  
you never even tried to anyway**

Draco took her bra off and looked at her breast.

"Like what you see?" she asked looking at him. In response, he kissed her neck slowly. Hermione moaned and grinded up against him to make him hurry. Draco smirked at her being impatient and bit her neck causing her to gasp. She slowly slid his jeans off to reveal his black boxers.

**If wanting you is wrong then I'm wrong I admit it  
Time after time you realize you don't mean it**

Draco took her thong off to find her wet and ready.

"I can always wait," he said remembering she was a virgin.

"I'm ready, I'm sure," she responded finally taking off his boxers.

"Take a deep breath, this is going to hurt at first," he said before sliding into her. She gasped and felt tears fall down her face, but Draco kissed them away and put his lips over hers to make her know that everything was alright.

**lay me down I'm lonely  
you don't understand me  
you never even tried to anyway**

Draco began to move faster and harder with her. Hermione's breathing was coming out in moans and gasps. He felt her shiver beneath him and she screamed out.

"Oh, OH GOD DRACO!"

He knew that she had come, but he wasn't there yet. He continued to harder, faster, and deeper Hermione felt herself come again and he was ready to take her over the edge again. With a sudden cry louder than the others, Hermione and Draco came together.

"DRACO!" she screamed digging her nails into his back. He collapsed on her breathing hard. Hermione rested her head on his chest as they laid there bathing in afterglow.

**You don't understand me, you never even tried to anyway**


	9. When You're Around

Chapter9: When You're Around

Draco awoke to find Hermione lying awake next to him smiling and looking into his eyes.

"Hey stranger," she mumbled sleepily.

"Hey yourself," he said back rubbing his eyes. He slowly lifted a hand and stroked her hair. "I really love you, you know that?"

"Really, I wonder what the first hint was," she joked. Draco smiled. Hermione loved it when he smiled. His eyes would light up and his face would become warmer.

Draco lay there next to her and his mind started to travel to the job. He tucked his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling sighing.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"I'm just thinking," he responded. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before turning to smile at the beautiful girl lying next to him. "Let's keep this a secret," he finally said rubbing her bare shoulder.

"Agreed," Hermione responded turning to her side and propping herself up on her elbow. "I wonder what Harry and Ron would say if I told them about this. Probably along the lines of "You whore, this is betrayal. You little bitch how could you do this…" Draco laughed at Hermione's humor.

"I'm going to breakfast," he informed her putting on some cloths. "I'll bring you something."

"Thanks," Hermione responded. She sat up clutching the covers to her naked chest. "Draco," she called as he opened the door. He turned around confused. "This… this wasn't just a one night stand. You don't do this with every girl do you?"

"Hermione, if this was a just a one night stand, then I would be gone already," he responded sitting on the bed next to her. "I'll be back, I promise." He gently kissed her and stroked her cheek before leaving for breakfast. He was whistling as he walked down to the Great Hall. But he was soon met by Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini which knocked the smiled right off his face.

"I have some news for you," Zabini announced.

"What, you finally shagged a girl?" Draco said sneering.

Zabini merely sneered back. "You only wish you could shag that pathetic mudblood."

Draco felt his blood boil at the sound of that oh so hated word, but he calmly replied, "What is this news?"

"The Dark Lord is giving you one more month. He needs Granger by then. Unless, seducing a virgin is too much for the Slytherin Sex God," Zabini informed him.

"Tell him I need more time," Draco said his mind on the wonderful girl waiting for him. Probably to want to pleasure him as soon as he got back.

"I would, but I'm not up to date with your skills, so I wont," Zabini replied.

"Fine," Draco hissed, "now get out of my sight!"

"The Dark Lord will be pleased with this news," Zabini said bowing.

Draco stood there as they left. He couldn't do that to Hermione. He loved her, but if he didn't do it, then the Dark Lord would go after all her friends and family to get to her. He couldn't…no…he wouldn't let that happen to her. He entered the Great Hall and dashed to the food. He got bacon, sausage, toast, and orange juice. He took a glass of orange juice for himself and made sure his back was turned from the teachers table, before adding almost a full bottle of fire whiskey to it. He drank the glass in about three seconds.


End file.
